And a Bottle of Rum
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: [CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION] That last thing for 19-year old Emily F. Jones was worried about was studying British history. So it is a shock to her after falling asleep in front of her textbook during a last minute cram session after a Halloween party, to wake up in England...


And a Bottle of Rum

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way. That right belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and him alone. I do however own this fanfic, my ideas, and this fanfic. Any OCs that I happen to come up with does belong to me however.

Category: Anime/Manga

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Hetalia: Axis Powers

Pairing(s): [Main] Pirate! England (Arthur Kirkland)/Female! United States (Emily F. Jones), [One-sided] Pirate! China (Wang Yao)/Female! United States (Emily F. Jones), [One-sided] Pirate! France (Francis Bonnefoy)/Female! United States (Emily F. Jones), [One-sided] Conquistador! Spain (Antonio Fernandez)/Female! United States (Emily F. Jones), [One-sided/Slight] Priest! Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt)/Female! United States (Emily F. Jones), etc.

Rating: M

Warning(s): AU – all humans, Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Historical Inaccuracy (?), Language, Lemons, Sexy! England (?), United States (Cause you always got to put a warning for that no matter the gender), etc.

Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: That last thing for 19-year old Emily F. Jones was worried about was studying British history. So it is a shock to her after falling asleep in front of her textbook during a last minute cram session after a Halloween party, to wake up in England during the 1580's. Due to her want to be a "hero", she ends up finding herself captured by the British Isle's most notorious Pirate, Arthur Kirkland. Now stuck in the very past she refused to study, will this American girl be able to survive among the high seas. Especially since this Pirate, and every other one she meets seems to want to get in her denim shorts!

A/N: Yes! I've given into the urge to make a Hetalia fic! _ I was trying so hard not to, but the fact that I found Pirate! England incredibly hot due to the many fan arts I've found – it was only a matter of time before I actually throw myself at the feet of the want to start this. LMAO…:3 at night. (Anyone who knows what I'm referring to with that is completely awesome - and no not SpongeBob, and if you like how I do this fic can request a Hetalia one-shot from me with America being in the pairing) America is the hero after all, and my favorite character in Hetalia whether male or female – actually made me love my country a lot more than I already did. LOL So I hope that you enjoy this little tale I'm spinning, and since I'm sure this is going to be a long one – probably 25 or so chapters, 30 at most if not more. Since this is my first Hetalia fic, I would ask that everyone show me mercy. I will be trying to get their personalities down from, which I've seen from the anime and manga. Since I was a bit too lazy to actually find any ports that had to have existed back then, I'm going with the whole Pirates of the Caribbean ports.

Anyway, let's get on with the story! _ at night.

* * *

><p>~000O000~<p>

**And a Bottle of Rum**

First Bottle: This Sure As Hell Not Kansas! Part 1

~000O000~

* * *

><p>The sound of feet hitting cobblestones was not a sound Emily F. Jones was familiar with. Especially not so close to her room, especially with it being towards the back of her house. So it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that knew her that she immediately assumed that it had to be the fault of her twin brother, Matthew. He was the only one she knew who would be watching those old British shows he liked – though she didn't know why as she thought they were boring, instead of hanging out on a Saturday morning. Grumbling, she sat up in her bed – absentmindedly noticing the how different her mattress felt, while bringing a hand up to her head.<p>

"Ah, that's the last time I get into a drinking contest with Ivan, especially if he ever suggests trying out any more of that Vodka – note to awesome self, **no**** more ****Vodka**** especially ****with ****that**** Commie**** bitch**!"

That was one of the more affectionate nicknames the proud American girl had called her friend who was a little too fond of Russia, and Emily was the nice one. Her great grand kids will undoubtedly feel the sting of the names that the silver-haired girl called her. But with that aside, swearing one day to exact revenge against her Russian friend Belarus, Emily could now remember the smirk that had been on her face as she had been handing the bottle over.

Oh yeah, she was definitely getting that frigid bitch back!

After a bit of difficulty, she was able to climb to her boot-covered feet and moved to walk out of her room. Swaying slightly due to the heaviness in her limbs, Emily ran a hand through her wavy dirty blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck as her head throbbed from the large hangover that was hitting her.

Feeling the cowboy hat on top of her head, she finally realized that she fell asleep with her costume on from last night. Thinking of last night, she groaned as she realized today was going to be the big test on British History and she hadn't studied as much as she should've. Not that she cared – who the hell cared about British history when American history was so much better anyway!

But Emily knew that if she failed this she wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother and not to mention Matthew.

'_Would just have a fit that someone wasn't interested in his strange fetish with British Culture – anyone would think he would be that way with France since he was born in Canada, but no!'_

Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head and slowly opened her eyes as the throbbing in her head lessened by the minute. It took her a second before she stopped seeing double, but soon she saw her surroundings and her mouth open as she looked at her surroundings. What stood in front of her wasn't the living room to her home – as she in her hung over stupor had assumed, but in fact a market place.

A market place that was filled with people clothed in attire that came straight out of a history book – her British history textbook in fact. It was only the feel off a horse that stood next to her chewing on her hair that snapped her out of her daze, causing her to slap herself.

Crystal clear blue eyes widened as she brought her brown bomber jacket tighter around her at the foreboding shiver that went down her spine.

"Well shit…"

Staring at her surroundings with wide eyes, she quickly moved through the crowds despite the many stares and whispers that followed in her wake. With every clack that the heel of her cowboy outfit caused on the cobblestones below her, her breast made a small bounce that unknowingly brought her more stares. After all, there sure wasn't anyone else dressed up quite like her anywhere else. Coming to a stop in the middle of the street, she placed her hands on her hips and smiled widely – gaining more admiring looks from the males and disgusted looks from females.

"While I was freaked out at first, this can actually turn out to be something awesome! Not only do I have the perfect excuse to skip that damned test, but I also get to have this adventure of sorts!"

Crossing her arms under her chest, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Plus the look on Matthew's face when I tell him about this will be nothing short of hilarious! And if by some strange twist this is nothing but a liquor-induced dream then I will eventually wake up right?"

Placing her hands on her hips once more, she threw her head back and laughed loudly at her 'genius' plan, causing those near her to back away – looking at her as if she wasn't completely all there in the head. And to these people, she could very well be that way. Ending her laughing fit, she looked around and picked out one of the people in the crowd. "Hey you, the suspicious-looking guy!" At her sudden declaration, the man jumped and looked around as everyone turned to look towards him. He _was_ standing suspiciously close to another man, who was wearing better quality close.

As a matter of fact, _too_ suspiciously…

He pointed to himself with a nervous chuckle, and began to sweat as everyone's attention was locked onto him with a few alert stares sporadically seen in the crowd.

"Who, me miss?"

Nodding, she grinned widely and moved towards him.

"Yeah, can you tell me where I am, what's the date, and what the time is?"

Freezing at the random question the man seemed to sweat even more, before the man he was standing near smiled at her in a kindly yet pitying way. "Are you lost young miss? I believe that you're currently in Port Royal, the date is January 4, 1858, and the time is…" Reaching into his coat pocket, no one noticed how the man who she had pointed out first was slowly inching away with shifty eyes. After a moment, confusion became clear on the man's face as he switched to his other pocket.

"I could've sworn that I had my watch–"

A sudden cry a little behind them capture everyone's attention, as the man the dirty-blonde girl addressed was suddenly running. Frowning in confusion, she then caught the glint of something in his hand and immediately her eyes narrowed. Instantly it all clicked in her head, and she took off after him.

It was now time for the Heroine to act!

"HEY YOU, COME BACK HERE!"

The man looked over his shoulder, and snarled before trying to speed up. Hoping that his longer legs gave him an advantage over the girl. Smirking, she sped up even more all the while skillfully dodging people who couldn't seem to get out of the way.

"OH NO YOU DON'T THIEF!"

Flipping into the air with all the strength her legs that she gained from her years in gymnastics – as she once had dreams of going to the Olympics, she threw out her foot and kicked the guy down with the force of rocket! Grinning widely, she ground the heel of her cowgirl boots into his back as she bent over to snatch the pocket watch from his hand. Wrapping the cowlick on top of her head that affectionately called Nantucket around her finger, she hopped off his back as several men came and restrained him.

Tossing the watch up and down in her hand, she whistled the American anthem as she walked back to the man, who – along with everyone else, was staring at her as if they hadn't ever seen anything like her.

That wasn't too far from the truth either.

With a flick of the wrist, she tossed it to the bespectacled man who fumbled a bit but caught it. "There you go mister! Should be more careful for pickpockets, if I hadn't called him out you probably would be watch-less right now." Flushing at the truth of the statement, the man brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well thank you young lady, I have no idea what I would've done if had lost it."

Hitting her chest lightly with her fist, she preened under the gratitude she received. It was all in a heroine's work after all – to help the helpless. So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the man's dark brown eyes gain a sorrowful look as he watched her.

"The time is Noon – since it's obvious that you're new to this town, let me treat you to lunch."

At the sound of free food, Emily blushed prettily while holding her bomber jacket closed to stem off the sound of her stomach roaring in hunger. Bringing up a hand, she scratched the her cheek and nodded.

"I can't complain about free food – I'll take you up on that offer."

Nodding, the man held out his arm to her and gladly took it. Walking down the street, they didn't even take notice of the odd picture that they made together.

One man in particular, in a cloak watched the two with sharp black eyes. This was an interesting development, and he knew that his master would very much like to know about it.

"I'm sure that the Captain will want to know about this…especially now that there is a woman involved." Turning down the alley near him, a carriage passed it by and as it continued forward it was revealed an empty alley with no trace of the cloaked man at the end near the brick wall.

* * *

><p>~0000O0000~<p>

End of Chapter 1

~0000O0000~

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's the first chapter so far and hopefully I will have enough time to finish the next chapter. This quarter is going to be more of a make me or break me kind of thing, and I am aiming for the aforementioned. But I've found that typing chapters on fanfiction really relaxes me, but I'll remember not to overdo it and forget my school work completely – don't need a repeat of that final thing and I'm back in that damn class…anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update it again soon enough.<p> 


End file.
